staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:50 Cudowne miejsca - Wielkie Sanktuaria Polski - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny 06:15 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 1/5 - Śmierć pana Kaliny; serial TVP 07:00 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem 50'; film dokumentalny 07:55 Domisie - Święta w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci 08:20 Wigilia w lesie 23'; film animowany 08:45 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - txt. str. 777 40'; film TVP 09:25 Idą Święta - Wybieramy Najpiękniejszą Piosenkę Świąteczną z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 10:05 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Plebania - odc. 798/799; telenowela TVP 10:50 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Warto kochać - odc. 30; serial TVP 11:40 Magiczne drzewo - txt. str. 777 83'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (2008) 13:00 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem 50'; film dokumentalny 13:55 Śnieżna kula (Snowglobe) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 15:20 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Szlachetna paczka - koncert z Pałacu Prezydenckiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Klan - odc. 2376 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:50 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Królewski bęben, odc. 157 (The Royal Drum); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:08 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 20:20 Renifer Niko ratuje święta (Niko - Lentäjän poika (Niko, the way to the stars)) - txt. str. 777 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2008) 21:45 Transmisja Papieskiej Pasterki z Bazyliki Świętego Piotra w Watykanie 23:30 Bezprawie (Open Range) - txt. str. 777 133'; western kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:45 Prowokacja (Today You Die) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 03:10 Klan - odc. 2376; telenowela TVP 03:40 Szlachetna paczka - koncert z Pałacu Prezydenckiego 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Królewski karp 22'; film dokumentalny 06:25 Wigilijna opowieść małych myszek (The Night Before Christmas: A Mouse Tale) 47'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 106; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 76 "Nowoczesna rodzinka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mały Indianin - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 12:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Dolina Gastein"; magazyn kulinarny 12:30 Gwiazdy w południe - W ukrytej kamerze (Even Stevens The Movie) 90'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1978 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:35 Śladami Jezusa z Nazaretu (Flight of faith. The Jesus story) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:25 Święty Mikołaj (Joulutarina) 77'; baśń 16:45 Kolęda Nova 2012. Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki oo. Franciszkanów; koncert 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Pierwsza Gwiazdka Świętego Mikołaja (Snow) 85'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 850 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 M jak miłość - odc. 956; serial TVP 21:20 Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt. str. 777 125'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:25 Gra dla dwojga (Duplicity) 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009) 01:30 Requiem dla mordercy (Classy Kill (aka: Requiem for Murder)) 90'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 03:00 Kolęda Nova 2012. Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki oo. Franciszkanów.; koncert 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:04 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Tu kultura - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Jak zostać Świętym Mikołajem (Becoming Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Jeff Myers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Msza Pasterska. Fara w Kazimerzu Dolnym; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:50 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:04 Reportaż TVP INFO - Najmniejsza parafia w Polsce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czwarty wymiar życia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:42 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mocne uderzenie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Jak zostać Świętym Mikołajem (Becoming Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Jeff Myers; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Reportaż TVP INFO - Gwiazdy to za mało; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Franciszkański spontan; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:57 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (6) 08:30 Scooby-Doo (17) 09:00 Scooby-Doo (19) 09:30 Zwariowany dziadek do orzechów - film animowany (USA,1999) 10:40 Świat według Kiepskich: Cicha noc (19) 11:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Lolek (133) 12:00 Święta na Division Street - film obyczajowy (USA,1991) 14:00 Idealny dzień - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 16:00 Dwudziesta Dziewiąta ulica - komediodramat (USA,Japonia,1991) 18:00 Świętokrzyskie kolędowanie z Polsatem (1) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świętokrzyskie kolędowanie z Polsatem (2) 20:00 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia Gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2011) 20:30 Ale szopka! - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2009) 22:40 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 00:45 Michael Bublé świątecznie - koncert (USA,2011) 01:45 Porwana przez Komanczów - western (USA,1960) 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:25 Detektywi: Zdobyć Igę (625) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Dzień bałwana - komedia (USA,2000) 13:00 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia - komedia muzyczna (USA,Kanada,2008) 14:50 Jack Frost - film familijny (USA,1998) 16:50 Vabank - komedia sensacyjna (Polska,1981) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 To właśnie miłość - komedia romantyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2003) 22:40 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy (USA,Niemcy,Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,2004) 00:55 Podejrzani - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1995) 02:50 Kod "Merkury" - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:45 Triumf miłości (35) 07:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 08:20 Gliniarz i prokurator (8) 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Zagadki historii: Ninja - mistrzowie walki 10:20 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) 10:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną 11:45 Galileo EXTRA (12) - program popularnonaukowy 12:40 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte: Rycerze (1/2) 13:35 Rycerze, wiedźmy i święte: Wiedźmy i święte (2-ost.) 14:30 Spełnione marzenia - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1989) 16:40 Człowiek w czerwonym bucie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1985) 18:20 Marsz dinozaurów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 20:00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju! - komedia (USA,1989) 21:45 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 23:35 Postrzeleniec - komedia kryminalna (USA,1996) 01:15 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 02:50 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (12) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 07:00 Spona - film przygodowy (Polska,1998) 08:45 Biegiem przez las - film animowany (Dania,2011) 10:05 Pierwszy śnieg - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,1998) 10:35 Wesołych Świąt - Drake i Josh - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2008) 12:10 Puchatkowego Nowego Roku - film animowany (USA,2002) 13:25 Hokus-pokus - komedia fantasy (USA,1993) 15:15 Wojna na bombki - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2010) 16:50 Oliver Twist - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (43) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (44) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (45) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (15) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (32) 20:00 Zakonnica w przebraniu - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1992) 21:50 Kariera frajera - komedia (USA,1998) 23:30 Trójkąt (1/3) - miniserial (USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:10 Taki jest świat - pod lupą - program rozrywkowy 02:00 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 02:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11: Pastéis de Belém (1/15) 06:00 We dwoje (4) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik (4-ost.) 07:30 Męski typ 2: Przemysław Saleta (1/9) 07:55 Plotkara 3 (10/22) 08:45 Sąd rodzinny: Nie poznaję cię już (143) 09:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Nie jest trudno zostać ojcem (230) 10:25 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (4/18) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Plotkara 3 (11/22) 13:40 Sąd rodzinny: Zakochani (144) 14:30 Sąd rodzinny: Zdrada (145) 15:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Ojcowskie obowiązki (231) 16:20 Agenci NCIS 2 (22/23) 17:15 Brzydula (79) 17:45 Brzydula (80) 18:15 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (5/18) 19:10 Agenci NCIS 2 (23-ost.) 20:00 Premiera: Niania - film familijny (USA,Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 21:50 Jedwab - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,Kanada,Japonia,2007) 23:55 Premiera: Appaloosa - western (USA,2008) 02:00 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) 02:35 Druga strona medalu: Leo Beenhakker (5/8) 03:10 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6/8) 03:45 Druga strona medalu: Maria Kaczyńska (7/8) 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Alicja Tysiąc (8-ost.) 04:55 Druga strona medalu 2: Aneta Krawczyk (1/8) 05:25 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:50 Idol - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Dekoratornia 10:00 Dekoratornia 10:30 Zakazane uczucie (80) 11:20 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (34) - serial dokumentalny (Francja,2007) 12:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (26) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Różowa Pantera (9) 13:30 Różowa Pantera (10) 13:55 TV Market 14:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 16:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:20 Dekoratornia 17:45 Dekoratornia 18:15 M.A.S.K. (13) 18:45 Inspektor Gadżet (51) 19:10 Zakazane uczucie (81) 20:00 Przywódca - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1997) 21:50 Włatcy móch 3: Ekskumancja (33) 22:15 Włatcy móch 3: Czech, Cześ i Brambor (34) 22:40 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (36) 23:30 Jazda Figurowa (17) 00:20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 00:50 mała Czarna - talk show 01:35 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 01:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz finałowy: David Ferrer - Jerzy Janowicz 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Paryżu - mecz finałowy: David Ferrer - Jerzy Janowicz 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Holiday Festival on Ice 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Sportowe podsumowanie 2012 roku: Sporty motorowe 10:35 20 lat sportu w Polsacie - reportaż 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: ZAKSA Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PGE Skra Bełchatów 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Medal Winners Open 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Złota Sofia - podsumowanie Final Six Ligi Światowej 2012 - reportaż 16:35 20 lat sportu w Polsacie - reportaż 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: Polska - USA 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: Polska - USA 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Hity na czasie 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Świąteczne klipy 21:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 06:45 Blisko ludzi 07:25 Rewolucja na talerzu 2: Placki ziemniaczane (4/8) 07:55 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 08:25 Studio TTV - program publicystyczny 09:20 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:25 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 12:25 Orzeł czy reszka? (15/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 13:25 Rewolucja na talerzu 2: Placki ziemniaczane (4/8) 13:55 Biznes Reaktywacja (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 14:30 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Miłosny biznes (19/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 16:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 17:00 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport 18:15 Pogoda 18:20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:25 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 20:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:40 W ostatniej chwili: Prolog (1/8) 21:10 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (1/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 21:40 Awantura o wesele (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 22:40 Taboo 3 23:40 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 00:10 Cenny ładunek (3/4) - program popularnonaukowy 01:10 W ostatniej chwili: Prolog (1/8) 01:40 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (1/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 02:10 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 03:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (4/13) 03:35 Kartoteka 3 (4/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 Psie adopcje 2 - serial dokumentalny 04:50 W trasie: Opole - Wrocław (3/14) - program krajoznawczy 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Święta w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Święta w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Święta w Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Święta w Polo TV 16:00 Hit dnia 16:15 Slide Show 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Koncert Wigilijny - Hej Kolęda 18:54 Święta w Polo TV 19:00 Hit dnia 19:14 Slide Show 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Hit dnia 21:14 Wigilia w Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Wigilia w Polo TV 00:00 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:05 Kulturanek - odc. 3 "Abakanki i grahamki"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza - txt. str. 777 81'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Maria Callas (Maria Callas) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); reż.:Philippe Truffault; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Popatrz na mnie (Comme une image) 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2004); reż.:Agnes Jaoui; wyk.:Marilow Berry, Agnes Jaoui, Jean-Pierre Bacri; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Hala odlotów - (odc. 14) - Rodzina - siła czy obciążenie?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Święta cisza - kolędy gra Włodek Pawlik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Karmel (Sukkar banat) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Liban (2007); reż.:Nadine Labaki; wyk.:Nadine Labaki, Gisele Aouad, Yasmine Elmasri; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Karaoke z kolędami; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Jasminum - txt. str. 777 AD 107'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Wiktoria Gąsiorowska, Janusz Gajos, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Monika Dryl, Patrycja Soliman, Grzegorz Damięcki, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kolędy w Teatrze Starym w Lublinie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Papierowe pudełko; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Bill Murray, Julie Delpy, Sharon Stone, Jessica Lange, Tilda Swinton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Mine vaganti. O miłości i makaronach (Mine vaganti) 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy (2010); reż.:Ferzan Ozpetek; wyk.:Riccardo Scamarcio, Nicole Grimaudo, Alessandro Preziosi, Lunetta Savino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Nat King Cole - When I Fall In Love (Nat King Cole - When I Fall In Love); koncert kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Boisko bezdomnych 118'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Kasia Adamik; wyk.:Marcin Dorociński, Rafał Fudalej, Piotr Jagielski, Marek Kalita, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Eryk Lubos, Maciej Nowak, Dmitrij Piersin, Jacek Poniedziałek, Dariusz Toczek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Broken Flowers (Broken Flowers) 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Francja (2005); reż.:Jim Jarmusch; wyk.:Bill Murray, Julie Delpy, Sharon Stone, Jessica Lange, Tilda Swinton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Nat King Cole - When I Fall In Love (Nat King Cole - When I Fall In Love); koncert kraj prod.USA (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 24.12.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Wigilijne tradycje odc. 40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Partyzanci trzech puszcz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Święty Augustyn - odc. 5/5 - Państwo Boże (Sant'Agostino ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Włodzimierz Korcz zaprasza na "Kolędy"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Żołnierskie wigilie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Kulig; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Stanisław Kokesz; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Zaproszenie - Czas żegnać się z rokiem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Bóg się rodzi - kolędy śpiewa Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bunkra Hitlera - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Cafe Historia - Święty Mikołaj; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kolęda wigilijna; film muzyczny; reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Władysław Kowalski, Jan Peszek, Daria Trafankowska, Piotr Kozłowski, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Janga-Tomaszewski, Jan Kociniak, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jan Prochyra, Elżbieta Kępińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wigilie katyńskie - Daleko od domu. Wigilia 1939; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Adam - tajemnica siódmej pieczęci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 "Kolęda, hej kolęda..." - uroczysty koncert kolęd z Bazyliki Najświętszego Serca Jezusowego w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kurs na lewo - txt. str. 777 68'; komedia; reż.:Paweł Unrug; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Marek Siudym, Ludwik Ptak, Maria Pakulnis, Józef Korzeniowski, Dorota Maciejewska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Kazimiera Utrata, Włodzimierz Bednarski, Agnieszka Paszkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Flesz historii - odc. 110; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:45 Gwiazdki blask - kolędy i pastorałki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Włóczęgi 92'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Antoni Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Stępniówna, Stanisława Wysocka, Stanisław Sielański, Helena Grossówna, Andrzej Bogucki, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Antoni Fertner; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Opowieści wiglilijne Władysława Bartoszewskiego; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Ułan Batalionu Zośka. Jan Rodowicz Anoda; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wigilia Ułanów i Poetów; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777 93'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Koncert Bożonarodzeniowy z Bazyliki Mariackiej. Kolęda Nova 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Włóczęgi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:20 Włóczęgi; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wieczór piąty - Piwniczne kolędy dla Herodów w Piwnicy pod Baranami; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 1; widowisko 06:55 Smak tradycji - Cicha noc; magazyn 07:20 Gwiazdka z Nieba 10' 07:30 Wigilia w lesie 23'; film animowany 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Pogoda.pl 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn 11:30 Pogoda.pl 11:35 Galeria - odc. 113; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Siła wyższa - odc. 2/13* - Błogosławiona katastrofa - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Biały król nieba; serial dokumentalny 13:40 Salon Polonii - min.Jarosław Gowin; magazyn 14:10 Opowieści wigilijne spod Giewontu; widowisko 14:45 Cały Gruza; film dokumentalny 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 589* Wykrywacz kłamstw 16:10 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 17:05 Galeria - odc. 113; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Szlachetna paczka - koncert z Pałacu Prezydenckiego 19:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Dobranocka - Gwiazdka kota Filemona; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:40 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:35 Kolędy Różnych narodów 22:00 Polonia 24 22:30 Pogoda.pl 22:35 Kolędy w Teatrze Starym w Lublinie; koncert 23:30 Galeria - odc. 113; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Pasterskiej z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach 02:05 Dobranocka za oceanem - Gwiazdka kota Filemona; serial animowany 02:30 Wiadomości 02:55 Sport 03:00 Pogoda.pl 03:10 Orędzie Prymasa na Boże Narodzenie 03:20 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:35 Pogoda.pl 04:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 719; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:05 Szlachetna paczka - koncert z Pałacu Prezydenckiego 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:45 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 EURO 2012 - Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. V; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: CCC Polkowice - Perfumerias Avenida Salamanca; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Z Gollobem przez sezon; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 EURO 2012 - Niemcy - Grecja; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Ice Christmas Gala (Ice Christmas Gala) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Jerzy Kulej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 17:15 Przesiadka Michaela Jordana (The Jordan rides the bus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 IO Londyn 2012 - Koszykówka mężczyzn - FINAŁ USA - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Złote chwile - 24 (Golden Moments); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Droga na szczyt - 6 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 EURO 2012 - Hiszpania - Francja; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 EURO 2012 - Anglia - Włochy; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Pod wulkanem (11); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (70) Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Strefa 3D - Świętokrzyskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Michel ze smakiem - odc. 4; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Elita - najlepsi z najlepszych, odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Noc Świętego Mikołaja - txt. str. 777 56'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Zbigniew Buczkowski, Grzegorz Małecki, Wojciech Walasik, Leszek Zduń, Barbara Dziekan, Edyta Olszówka, Justyna Sieńczyłło, Jerzy Rogalski, Michał Kowalski, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 35 - Upadek obyczajów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (75) Indie "Ulice Delhi"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 89 - Śpiewak - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna - txt. str. 777 58'; film TVP; reż.:Piotr Mularuk; wyk.:Piotr Machalica, Krzysztof Stroiński, Danuta Szaflarska, Sara Muldner, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Klasztory polskie - Wigilia u Cystersów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 35 - Upadek obyczajów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Biała wizytówka - odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem (odc. 1 Szyb nad lasem); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Biała wizytówka - odc. 2 Sweet home (odc. 2 Sweet home); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie programu